1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving dollies and more particularly pertains to a new dolly device for facilitating moving of an object by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moving dollies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,771 describes a device for moving substantially planar objects such as tables. Another type of moving dolly is U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,826 having a frame for receiving a mattress and casters to facilitate moving of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,056 has a system of straps and plurality of rollers for receiving a mattress and facilitating moving of the mattress across a support surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,073 has a hand truck for receiving longitudinal objects and facilitating moving of the longitudinal objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,850 has a pair of spaced plates connected by adjusting bolts and an axle which support an object positioned between the plates and facilitate moving of the object. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,200 shows a furniture moving dolly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new dolly device that facilitates moving of an object by a single user.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dolly device that is adjustable to handle objects of varying widths.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base member being designed for supporting the object when the object is placed on the base member. A pair of side members are oppositely coupled to the base member. Each of the side members is positioned substantially orthogonally to the base member. The side members are designed for engaging the object for inhibiting the object from tipping off of the base member when the object is positioned on the base member. At least one wheel is rotatably coupled to each of the side members. The wheel is designed for rollably engaging a support surface for facilitating movement of the object across the support surface when the object is positioned on the base member and the base member is moved across the support surface by the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.